¿Vienes a Vistar a Sirius Black?
by Liss Bernetlyss
Summary: Por que Sirius tambien amo, amo con el corazon a una persona que Harry conocio en una visita al cementerio


¿Vienes a Visitar a Sirius Black?

By: Artemis K. Wolf

Beteado por: Wera Cullen

Resubido, por que la narracion la sentia escueta, les recuerdo que Harry Potter no me pertenece, le pertenece a ustedes ya saben quien (JK Rowling) y yo solo escribo para divertime y divertirlos/entretenerlos

* * *

Harry vio a cada lado, cruzo la calle y se dirigió al cementerio en el Valle de Godric, habían pasado ya tres años, tres largos años desde la muerte de Sirius Black, y como cada año, él iba a visitar la tumba donde deberían de descansar los restos de su padrino, y que sin embargo no se encontraban ahí.

Entro al lúgubre lugar, cruzando un arco que en cualquier otro lugar se habría visto hermoso, pero al estar en un cementerio tenía un aspecto más que tenebroso. Harry leyó de reojo los nombres de las lapidas, respiro suavemente pero el olor de flores marchitas, no llego a su nariz, por el contrario el único olor que percibió fue el inconfundible olor a pinos y un frío le calo los huesos, alzo la mirada de la lapida que veía y vía a una hermosa mujer que le daba la espalda y estaba parada… justo enfrente de la lapida de su padrino.

Ladeo la cabeza, pensando en quien podría ser, pero de repente ella se rió estridentemente, sonaba como una cascada y no pudo evitar sonreír.

-Él es hermoso… es muy inteligente como su padre y…- contaba la mujer de largísimo cabello negro, pero repentinamente se quedo callada, se giro en redondo y sus ojos se clavaron en Harry.

-Lo siento- musito Harry avergonzado, sintiendo como la sangre se agolpaba en su rostro. Ella sonrió

-Ha sido mi culpa- dijo ella, y Harry notó el color de los ojos de aquella mujer, celestes como el cielo, apenas visible entre las nubes.

-¿Usted conocía a mi padrino?- pregunto Harry, con curiosidad y avanzo hacia ella.

-¡Ah!- dijo sorprendida. –Si- continuo tras una leve pausa. –Mi nombre es Alhena- añadió con alegría. -¿Y tú eres?- termino con un leve tono de duda en su melodiosa voz.

Harry se sorprendió un poco, _¡Hacia mucho que no oía esa pregunta!_ Todo el mundo mágico, sabía quien era él. Pero su voz era sincera, ella no estaba siendo sarcástica.

-Ha-Harry Potter- se presento el chico, por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

-¿Potter?- repitió ella entre extrañada, sorprendida y dudosa.

Harry iba a decir algo, pero antes de que su boca pudiera pronunciar un "Hijo de James y Lily Potter", ella se adelanto, avanzó los tres pasos que la separaban de él y lo abrazo, con un sentimiento que Harry no recordaba haber sentido en su vida, aquellos brazos que le rodeaban con cariño, pero no era como cuando Hermione lo abrazaba, ni como cuando Ginny lo abrazaba, era más bien como los abrazos que le daba la Señora Weasley, una sensación de calidez y tibieza lo embargo, pero luego fue como si le cayera un balde de agua semi-congelada, y justo cuando sintió que aquel frío se le instalaba en lo mas profundo de su alma, la voz de Alhena lo saco de sus pensamientos.

-¡Por Merlín! Lo siento, Harry- dijo ella apenada y se separo de él. -¿Vienes a visitar a Sirius?- pregunto como si se tratara de lo más natural del mundo.

-Si- dijo viendo el ramo de flores que traía consigo, y viendo de reojo la corona multicolor que ahora adornaba la tumba del aludido, el par de jarrones llenos de hermosas rosas y la tetera que adornaban la tumba.

-¡Oh! Ven junto a Sirius- dijo ella y se sentó frente a la tumba de Black, sobre una cómoda colcha negra, dejándole un espacio junto a ella. –Vengo cada año a tomar un poco de chocolate con Sirius- explico y Harry se sentó de buena gana.

-Nunca la había visto- comento Harry, observándola de reojo.

-Casi siempre vengo entrada la noche, pero hoy… sentí que debía venir temprano- ella explico sonriendo. –Y ya entiendo porque- continúo.

-¿Por qué?- pregunto Harry extrañado por sus palabras.

-¿No es obvio?- dijo la mujer, fingiendo enojarse. –Sirius quería que te conociera- dijo con tal seguridad, como si Sirius no estuviera muerto.

-Disculpe…- dijo él tras un momento de silencio, durante el cual no pudo más que sonreír.

-Llámame por mi nombre, Harry- le reprendió y él asintió con la cabeza.

-Alhena, ¿Cómo conociste a Sirius?- dijo sintiendo un extraño sabor en la boca.

-Nos conocimos en Hogwarts- dijo ella, mientras con un movimiento de varita encendía fuego bajo la tetera.

-¿Hogwarts?- repitió extrañado. –Él nunca la menciono- añadió y de inmediato se arrepintió de sus palabras.

-Y con buenas razones- dijo ella, pero Harry pareció no escucharla.

-Él siempre hablaba del Profesor Lupin, de mi padre, de Pettigrew y ocasionalmente de mi madre- dijo siguiendo con su hilo de pensamientos, apareciendo un nuevo jarrón y acomodando las flores que había llevado.

-Eso es porque ellos eran sus amigos- explico, y Harry atrapo un pensamiento en el aire.

-¿Tú no eras su amiga?- pregunto volviéndose hacia ella, observándola servir el chocolate.

-No exactamente- dijo y le paso un de las tazas con chocolate. –A él le avergonzaba hablar de mí- añadió con media sonrisa y le entrego una galleta que tenía en un plato junto a la tetera.

Harry mordió la galleta, bebió un sorbo del chocolate y su cerebro se ilumino como por arte de magia, provocando que se ahogara un momento, más que por la idea de su padrino enamorado de la mujer que acababa de conocer, que por la repentina cercanía de la joven mujer, que parecía exquisitamente hermosa en ese momento, con aquella sonrisa cómplice, y los ojos brillantes y alegres, y la piel casi tan pálida como la nieve.

-¿Eras su novia?- pregunto cuando la galleta hubo pasado por su garganta.

-Si, supongo- admitió ella. – Remus dijo una vez, que yo era la Lily de Sirius- dijo riéndose y Harry la imito.

-¿Supones?- repitió con cierta incredulidad. – ¿Él nunca te pido ser su novia?-

-Así no es como Sirius funciona- dijo ella rodando los ojos. –Llegué a Hogwarts, en el último grado y estuve en Griffindor. Tenía problemas familiares y una actitud difícil, no pensaba socializar con nadie, pero entonces apareció Sirius- explico sonriendo, observando algún punto indefinido entre las letras que conformaban _Sirius Black. _Harry no pudo imaginar a Alhena menos amable y dulce que la que acababa de conocer.

-Yo estaba en desventaja con los demás, no sabía mucho de técnica mágica. Para mí, la magia era pensar y la varita lo volvía realidad. Así que necesitaba un tutor y Sirius se ofreció.-

-¿Qué sucedió?- pregunto Harry curioso, ansioso por saber que habría hecho su padrino.

-En ese tiempo, un dementor me había atacado, hasta casi darme "el beso". Así que no podía sonreír o sentir igual que los demás, eso obsesiono un poco a Sirius, y se la pasaba haciendo bromas con o sin sentido cerca de mí. Le frustraba mi falta de "personalidad"- dijo haciendo las comillas con sus manos, logrando una risa de Harry. –Así que decidió que iba a cambiarme, aunque le costase la vida, yo no pude evitar enamorarme de él. Entonces llego el Baile de Navidad, y le propuso un reto a tu padre: si él invitaba a Lily, él me invitaría a mí. Aunque por supuesto nunca acepto sus sentimientos por mí-.

-¿mi padre invito a mi madre?- pregunto por un lado molesto por el reto entre su padre y su padrino, pero por otro lado, curioso.

-Si, James era revoltoso, pero realmente amaba a tu madre, y no quería ser rechazado. Así que, qué mejor aliciente que un reto donde pondría a tu padrino en apuros. James se acerco durante la clase de pociones, y le pregunto. Lily había decido no ir al baile con él. Pero yo estaba ahí y podía ver que era sincero. "Ella lo pensará", fue lo que le dije y le alejo feliz, tu madre casi me mata, pero valió la pena-. Termino de contar y Harry recordó su último año después de la caída de Lord Voldemort, parado frente a Ginny Weasley pidiéndole ir con él al baile.

-¿Sirius cumplió su parte del reto?- pregunto y logro que con aquella sencilla pregunta ella se sonrojara hasta las orejas.

-Algo así- murmuro ella, jugueteando con un mechón de su cabello. –Él decidió que yo sería su pareja, frente a todo Hogwarts, en el Gran Comedor. Fue la primera vez que hizo algo por mí en público-.

-¿Él lo gritó?- pregunto Harry, imaginándose a su padrino con tan solo 17 años, haciendo una escenita en el Gran comedor.

-Un chico de Ravenclaw, llego a pedirme ir con él. Pero antes de poder contestarle, le dijo con todo lo alto de su voz, pero sin gritar: _"Lo siento, Alhena va a ir conmigo ¿no es cierto?"- _dijo imitando a la perfección la voz del Black. Y Harry casi pudo verlo, como aquel espectro que había visto antes de ir a enfrentar a Voldemort en el Bosque Prohibido.

-Íbamos a casarnos- comento Alhena en voz baja y extendió su mano izquierda hacia Harry, para que pudiera ver con los ojos como platos, el anillo dorado con un diamante bastante grande que reposaba sobre su dedo anular. –Lo robo de las joyas de su madre-.

-Pero…- dijo adivinando, porque no se casaron. –Mis padre murieron y Sirius fue inculpado ¿cierto?-

-Cierto- dijo ella y se saco el anillo del dedo. -¿Puedes ver esos puntitos negros?- pregunto y Harry asintió. –En la familia Black, tienen la tradición de ponerle nombres de estrellas a los hijos, por culpa de este anillo- agrego y le entrego el anillo a Harry, y apareció una lupa.

-Ese es Orión, esos los Perros Cazadores-, recordó Harry y Alhena le señalo un punto de la constelación del Can Mayor.

-Esa estrella es Sirius- dijo y una lágrima se escapo de los ojos de la mujer. –Cuando el escapo de Azkaban y no tenía a donde ir, fue conmigo al Sur- explico y Harry recordó el ave exótica que le había llevado las cartas de su padrino, aquella que Hermione dijo era del Sur. –Él me hablo de ti, me contó tus problemas y aventuras, hablaba de ti como si hablara de su propio hijo. Él estaba muy orgulloso de ti- añadió y Harry le extendió el anillo contenido las lágrimas en sus ojos. –Quédatelo, y dáselo y esa persona especial a la que quieras llamar con tu apellido- dijo y Harry pensó de inmediato en Ginny Weasley.

-No creo que este bien…- quiso negarse, e intento recordar donde había escuchado aquellas últimas palabras.

-No te preocupes, si me hubiera casado con Sirius seria tu madrina. Así que tómalo como un regalo mío y de él- dijo ella y Harry sonrió.

-Gracias- dijo con sinceridad y entonces recordó donde había escuchado aquella frase, la había leído en una carta que Sirius le había enviado:

"_Entiendo tu problema, Harry. En este mundo solo ha existido una mujer a la que he querido llamar con mi apellido, espero que algún día la conozcas…"_

Harry observo a Alhena y no pudo evitar sonreír, y recordar otra parte de la carta donde decía que ella era la mujer más hermosa, que era lista, amable, habilidosa y simplemente perfecta. Su padrino tenía razón, Alhena era todo aquello y mucho más.

-Alhena- dijo y ella sonrió al oír su nombre. –Cuando llegué…- dijo recordando lo que Alhena había dicho en aquel momento. -¿De quién estabas hablando?- pregunto, pues en su mente había llegado a una conclusión que le parecía casi imposible: _Sirius tenía un hijo._

-De Teddy - dijo y Harry se desanimo un poco. –Lo conocí hace poco- dijo recobrando su alegría. -¿Creíste…?- dijo, pero se cayó al ver una lechuza que se acercaba a ella, alzo la mano y el ave aterrizo en ella, tomo la carta y le entrego al ave un bocadillo.

-Es de Hogwarts- dijo Harry, reconociendo el sello y el ave se hecho a volar de regreso.

- McGonagall, quiere que ocupe la vacante de transformaciones, debo de presentarme de inmediato- explico leyendo la carta. Harry sonrió y por un momento, deseo quedarse un poco más con Alhena.

-Supongo que iras- dijo Harry comenzando a despedirse.

-Si, Harry. Por cierto, Sirius y yo no tuvimos hijos, porque él nunca lo permitió, le horrorizaba la idea de ser padre- dijo riéndose y Harry también rió. –Antes de irme, quiero que Sirius y tu vean algo- dijo levantándose y tomando su varita.

-_Expecto Patronum- _dijo ella y de la punta de su varita salto un enorme perro blanco, exactamente igual al que Sirius se convertía. Harry se sorprendió y casi de inmediato invoco su patronus.

-Ya puedo convocar uno estable, ¿Ves?- dijo Alhena dirigiéndose a la tumba de Sirius. –Tu patronus, es igual al de tu padre- dijo riendo y contagiando a Harry una vez más. – ¡Es como verlos jugar de nuevo!-

Harry y Alhena se quedaron un momento viendo a sus patronus jugar, y luego el silencio se rompió.

-Harry, cuentas conmigo para todo… ¿te das cuentas de que no soy una bruja normal?- pregunto y Harry negó con la cabeza. –Soy mitad Sgroya Harry… si me necesitas, solo debes decir mi nombre para convocarme frente a ti- dijo ella sonriendo. Al mismo tiempo que unos copos de nieve comenzaron a caer del cielo, ahora poblado de nubes. Mientras los dos patronus danzaban en el aire frío. –Nos vemos, Harry- dijo ella y al girarse su cuerpo se transformo en un Husky Siberiano, revelando la naturaleza animaga de la bruja.

-Nos vemos, Alhena Black- dijo Harry y el Husky se giro a verlo con la sorpresa reflejada en sus ojos. Luego simplemente desapareció junto a su patronus, en una ráfaga de viento helado, dejándolo solo, sosteniendo el anillo de la Familia Black.


End file.
